All I Ever Wanted Is Here In My Arms
by Velvet Vixsyn
Summary: Clarke and Octavia cook up a plan to free the grounder which lands Clarke in trouble with Bellamy. In all of the excitement Clarke and Bellamy end up stuck out in the woods during a rain storm. Turning it into a full story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N. I've had this fic idea floating around in my mind for the last week or so, and finally decided to give it a go. For now it's just going to be a one shot. Also I'm starting this fic off at the end of contents under pressure, but with a little alteration. Bellamy doesn't beat the crap out of the grounder, and instead the storyline just jumps straight to Octavia realizing how to get the grounder to cooperate by cutting herself with the blade. I just want to eliminate the hostility a little between everyone and the grounder for the purpose of this fic. Also I pulled some things from Day trip into this story. _**

A Cold Night

It had been a long night. I had managed to get a few hours of sleep, but really it wasn't enough. Finn was alive though. Not that it should mean as much to me…not anymore anyway.

Suddenly I realized how thirsty I was, I needed water. I didn't even remember the last time I had stopped to take a drink.

We had created a makeshift water reserve from random parts of the ship, and housed it in a tent for privacy when we wanted to wash up a bit. It worked pretty well, and that's where I was headed. Really I should be checking on Finn, but I dreaded the thought of doing that, so I decided stalling was a better idea.

I drank until I felt like I was going to burst, that wasn't the best idea because I felt almost sick from drinking too much of it. The water just tasted so good, and unlike on the Arc I could drink till I was full.

I splashed some water on my face, and it felt honestly amazing. Some of my tiredness slipped away, and I felt more alert.

One of the things I liked best so far about the ground was water. It felt so good inside and out. Being able to submerge myself in water was one of the most wonderful things I have ever felt, and the way I feel when I finally leave it, how it washes everything away. Sometimes I wish it really did wash _everything _away.

My thoughts were broken when Octavia came into the tent. I gave her a small acknowledging smile. The look on her face was mixture of grim but determined. Which made me suddenly feel uneasy, like I was about to be propositioned for something.

"Clarke I need your help." Octavia finally said.

Hesitantly I answered back "What do you need my help with?" The thought that I should just bolt for the door crossed my mind, but it was too late, the words where already out of my mouth.

Octavia looked around briefly then leaning in close she said, "I want you to help me free the Grounder."

I felt as though the look on my face expressed what I thought about this idea, and that was something like defeat. Of course that's all she wanted, just to add one more monumentally disastrous problem to my growing pile of life issues.

I just kept staring at her for a moment before I said, "You know your brother is going to kill us both for just thinking about doing this right? And I'm not sure I have the brain power right now to even muster up what fiendish things he would do if we actually succeeded in this plan."

Octavia looked shocked and almost giddy as she said, "Does that mean you're going to help me!?"

I must be seriously sleep deprived because despite how crazy it was to try this I did want to help her. Bringing the Grounder back here really wasn't a good idea, and the sooner he was gone the safer I think everyone would be. And maybe it's because I had to spend time locked up, but I really didn't like the idea of being partly responsible for keeping someone else locked up.

I nodded to Octavia and said, "Yes I'm going to help you, but keep your voice down or this will be over before we even start."

I smiled in spite of myself, maybe a little mischievous adventure was what I needed to pull my head above all the crap I was currently floating in.

Octavia whispered, "Okay what's the plan?"

Really? I hope she's kidding. "Why do I have to come up with a plan? I thought this was your mission?" I said with almost too much exasperation.

"Well I haven't had time to think of something, that's why I need your help, and I don't think I can do this alone." Octavia said.

I was at a loss. How are we going to get him out? I thought to myself. No wait I had it, maybe, kind of.

"We need a distraction, the drop ship needs to be completely empty, and Bellamy has to be particularly occupied outside of camp." I said with more confidence than I think I actually had.

"Okay that makes sense, how do we do all of that?" Octavia asked.

Seriously? She's killing me right now, her input can some at any time. I thought for a moment longer running through different scenarios. Like magic it came to me.

"A few days back when I was out in the forest I came across what I think was a skunk, I didn't get to close. Because, well I couldn't the smell was so bad it made my eyes water. We could use it to clear the camp, but first we need Bellamy to be out and distracted in the opposite direction the Grounder and me are going." I said maybe just a little arrogantly. This was a brilliant idea, okay I hoped it was anyway.

Octavia frowned at me and said, "You mean me, you, and the Grounder will head in the other direction."

"No just me and the Grounder, you are the distraction we need for Bellamy. We will both leave camp together then I will get the skunk while you head off to the buried car and wait with your leg "pretend" stuck under a log or something whatever you can find. Make it look good my life will depend on it later. Then I will head back to camp run in and tell whoever is nearby to, _quick get Bellamy Octavia is stuck_, they will get him and he will run off like a mad man to save you, while I stink bomb the camp, free the Ground and run for our lives till he's far enough, then I will head back and hope like crazy your brother doesn't kill me." I said all of this very quickly, I think it somehow made it seem more convincing.

Octavia stared at me blankly for a long moment.

I suddenly felt self-conscious about my brilliant plan.

"What? It's a good plan." I huffed.

"Well let's hope so, it's the best we've got." Octavia said.

Ouch! I didn't hear her pitching in any ideas. My plan would work, or at least that's what I was choosing to believe because the alternative wasn't an option.

"I still think I should be going with you and the Grounder, Bellamy will clear out of the camp with the rest of them." Octavia said pleading with me a little.

That might have worked with Bellamy, but it wasn't working with me. "No it won't work. I hate admitting this, but your brother is too smart for that. He will know something is up, and you're the only sure fire way he will leave camp." I said.

"Okay let's go, the less time we waist the better." I said in the most resolute tone I could muster.

Octavia silently nodded looking a little defeated, and walked out of the tent.

Everyone in the camp was busy. The storm had trashed almost everything. Tents where down, tree limbs where everywhere, and the wall was half wrecked. A light bulb went on, the wall was half wrecked, and that would make for an easier escape. As we walked pasted the drop ship I looked for the best escape route. There was a section of the wall missing to the left side, it was perfect it was also conveniently in the opposite direction of where Bellamy would be.

It was easy enough to slip out mostly unnoticed, and get to work on our mission. Once we were just out of site from the camp, we split up. Octavia took off for the buried car, and I went for the skunk. It wasn't too far, and not as hard to find again as I thought. The smell actually seemed worse than last time if that was even possible. I had grabbed a bag on my way out of the water tent, and now I just needed to bag my stink bomb.

My eyes started to water from the fumes of the dead skunk as I walked closer. It was nearly unbearable to breathe. I grabbed some moss and fern fronds to pick it up with. There was No way I was touching this thing with my bare hands. The stink would probably never come off. Okay I was going in, this was it, and I'm going to do it. I held my breath and went for it. I had him in my sights…barely my eyes were tearing so badly at this point, and I couldn't hold my breath much longer. I grabbed almost blindly at its tail. I had it! Oh geez I had it. It was heavier than I thought, but I got it into the bag. I finally took a breath.

That was a mistake.

I was gaging and choking on the air itself. It was the most ratcheted thing I had ever smelt, but it wasn't just the smell. The fumes stung at my eyes, nose and skin. It was beyond awful, but I had to pull it together and get this foul creature back to the camp. I had a mission to complete.

I jogged most of the way to try and keep the fumes behind me. It didn't really work, but I had to try. Good thing the camp wasn't far. I made it there reasonably fast, and headed right for the backside of the camp, and the missing chunk of wall I had seen earlier.

I dropped him quickly about fifteen yards from the camp I didn't want the stink to start until I got Bellamy out.

Okay no turning back now. This was my moment once Bellamy was out I couldn't hesitate. I braced myself, and ran around the camp to the front gate.

I burst in yelling. "Help! Help! Octavia's stuck I couldn't get her out by myself! She's next to the buried car." Monroe was the nearest and immediately went for Bellamy.

Like clockwork he came running. I had to stifle a grin. My plan really was working.

"Where is she?" Bellamy yelled at me.

"She's right next to the buried car, go quick, Grounders could be out there!" I put as much hysteria in my voice as I could muster. It worked, Bellamy bolted out of the camp taking Monroe and Miller with him. He knew right where to go, everyone knew where the buried car was.

It was perfect that left no one guarding the Grounder. With no time to waste I went right for the missing section of wall next to the drop ship. Once I was out I ran for my stink bomb. In no time I had it and was back. I casually walked back in, opened the bag and dumped it just next the drop ship.

It really was brilliant the stink wafted in the light breeze blowing my masterful weapon through the camp quicker than I could have hoped. People started to notice, they were holding their noses and beginning to cough. Okay here goes nothing.

"Everyone run! Get out! It's poisonous gas! Hurry everyone out!" I yelled as loud as I could. Waving them to the main gate. It worked like a charm they were all running out as fast as they could. It didn't take long before most of them were out, so I made my move.

I ran into the drop ship and was up the ladder in moments. When I saw the Grounder I paused for just a second, but it felt longer. I was really going to do this, and suddenly it felt more real, and more dangerous than I expected. Still I knew it was right, and this was my only chance. I had to move.

I grabbed a knife that was laying on a nearby table and cut his restraints.

He looked shocked, but still stoic and made no move.

I stood there for a moment not sure what to do.

"Come on I'm getting you out of here, let's go." I said bluntly. Still nothing. If he didn't move soon he was going to get us both caught, and probably killed.

"This is for Octavia, she's distracting Bellamy so you can be free, don't waste it." I said pleadingly. Octavia apparently was the magic word. He nodded with what I'm mostly sure was okay let's go.

I went down the ladder first, and peaked outside before waving him to join. The camp was still deserted for the moment, so I lead him out through the missing part of wall. As soon as we were out I started running, and he followed close behind. I wasn't sure I liked having him behind me, but there wasn't time to debate the matter. We ran for what felt like an hour, but it could have been longer or shorter, I wasn't sure. Finally I came to a stop. This should be far enough.

I turned to look at the Grounder. He still wore his stoic _I'm not giving anything away_ look.

I felt like I should say something. "So, you know Octavia is really thankful that you saved her, and so am I." I just blurted it out, felt right. He still said nothing, but he seemed to be listening, so I kept going.

"And Bellamy, well he can be a real dick sometimes, and capturing you wasn't right, but I think he honestly was just trying to protect Octavia. They have a kind of complicated past. I think he would do just about anything to keep her safe. You know now that I think about it that's seems like something you may both have in common." I rambled on.

I'm not sure which part exactly got his attention, but he gave the slightest hint of a smile. That little bit of a smile inspired me to go on even more.

"I'm sorry, we took you and locked you up. We were all locked up. We should have known better. We don't want to fight with you either, I mean none of you. We didn't even know you were here when we tried to go up to Mt. Weather. We just want a chance to survive." I said sincerely.

I thought about it just then and said, "When I get back to camp I'm going to try talking the others into leaving, so we aren't so close to your territory. We need to find better shelter anyway, and I can't help this nagging feeling that when the others from that Arc come down things won't go well for us."

I stood there for a moment just looking at him, trying to get some idea if anything I said was getting through. Nothing. He was a stone wall. Then I said, "Well you can go now."

He said, "Thank you." Then he took off running. I was sort of shocked to hear his voice, so I just stood there for a few moments wondering if I really heard it. He was out of site in no time, he must have been holding back when we were running out here.

I pondered just staying out in the woods, and becoming some sort of hermit for a few minutes. I really didn't want to go back, and face what might await me at camp. I'm sure by now they were out looking for us. I decided my hermit idea was a bust. I wouldn't make a proper hermit without a beard, and I couldn't grow one. So back to camp it was.

I was taking my time walking back. Still dreaded all that I would have to deal with when I got there. Bellamy would surely be in a rage, and I would have to deal with that first. Then…crap I would have to check on Finn. I never looked in on him before leaving camp. I felt partly concerned, but at the same time I kind of just wanted to punch him. What was he thinking doing what he did? I felt played, he should have told me before we…were together. Then that comment he made about not being sure that he was done. Really! How could he say that! Raven had literally just risked her life to come down to Earth to be with him, and he loves her, he doesn't deny it. Did he think that he could have us both somehow? My mind was spinning.

I didn't even see him at first, who knows how long he had been running towards me. Suddenly I snapped out of it and realized that Bellamy was headed straight for me. Crap. I jumped with a squeak and ran, not even back the way I had come, but randomly off to the side. I had no idea where I was going, I was just running for my life. Bellamy wasn't far behind me, he looked like he was alone. Double crap. That probably meant he was going to kill me and didn't want any witnesses. I don't know if it was sleep deprivation, how upset I had just been about Finn, or the fact that Bellamy was running me down in the forest, but I just laughed. And ran like crazy.

Running on the ground was amazing, you actually went somewhere. On the Arc you could run on a treadmill that went nowhere. You could stay fit, but never really move. Here running was a very freeing experience. The cool air on my skin, the soft firm ground at my feet, and the smells of the forest. It was amazing and it almost felt like time slowed for me. I thought, I can just keeping running forever, and he can never catch me.

I looked back smiling, then my smile started to fade. He was gaining on me really fast. It suddenly occurred to me that he had longer legs. I pushed harder. Nope. He was closing in, closer, closer, and closer.

Then the chase was over. He had me. He tackled me to the ground. Ouch my butt. It hit hard against the ground, it would be sore for a while.

Straddling me, and pinning my hands to the ground above my head Bellamy yelled, "What the hell were you thinking? You made me think Octavia was hurt, and then you take off with the Grounder! He could have killed you, and he could come back to the camp with others!"

I'm not sure I had ever seen him so mad before. The look on his face was utter rage. I felt frozen under him, and I wasn't sure what to say. Then my shock sort of wore off, and I was pissed.

I yelled right back, "You should have never brought the Grounder back to camp in the first place! He DID save Octavia's life! And he deserved to be set free!"

I struggled against him, but it was useless, he was like steel.

In a more moderate tone dripping with venom Bellamy said, "You think you're so smart, he tried to _kill_ Finn, and he would have died if I hadn't brought him back, you so easily forget important details that justify what I did."

Something broke inside of me when he mentioned Finn. Maybe it was because I hadn't dealt with how I was feeling about the situation fully, or maybe it was because he was right. I hadn't thought about that important little detail at all. If he hadn't captured the Grounder Finn would have died, and even though I really didn't like Finn right now I didn't want that. I couldn't hold it in any longer. I just started crying, the kind of ugly hysterical I feel like I'm losing my mind kind of crying. I just lied there crying like that for I don't know how long.

I slowly started to pull myself back in, and when I did I realized that Bellamy wasn't holding me down anymore. I wiped at my eyes, and face as my sobs started to subside. When I looked at him he was crouching next to me looking genuinely concerned. I think I honestly scared the crap out of him. It may have saved my life.

Bellamy seemed to have given up on whatever he had planned for me and said, "Come on let's go back to camp." He held out his hand to help me up off the ground, and I took it. I did my best to brush off dirt and pine needles. Even now and then I still whimpered involuntarily from crying. I felt a little embarrassed every time it happened, but Bellamy didn't say anything.

We walked for a while in silence, and after a bit my whimpers stopped. Finally he broke the silence and said, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought up Finn."

I glanced over at him and said, "Thanks, but you were right, I hadn't even thought about it…it wasn't really you saying it, I just kind of broke down I guess." Bellamy gave me an understanding nod, but didn't say anything more.

I felt like the tension needed to be broken so I said, "You need to talk to Jaha, their going to come down soon, and you need to deal with it. You need to tell him what happened, and why you did it. He could pardon you." Bellamy just looked at me with a frustrated expression.

"You really want to talk about this right now? I've already said I'm not talking to Jaha, I shot him there is no way he will ever pardon me." Bellamy said.

I rolled my eyes and shot back, "You don't really know that he won't, you're just afraid to face him, your being a coward."

Opps. That pissed him off. Bellamy stopped and turned to face me saying, "I'm the coward? Really? Then why haven't you talked to your mom? If I'm a coward for not talking to Jaha then you're one too for not speaking to your mom."

Crap! I just kept walking right into it with him today. He was right, and it made me want to hit him with the stick that I was eyeing on the ground. The stick was really tempting, but I held myself back.

I grunted in frustration and said, "Your right I am, I don't want to talk to her, and I have a good reason not to."

"So, I have a good reason too." Bellamy said.

I looked at him shaking my head in defeat and said, "Okay I'll talk to my mom, and you're going to talk to Jaha. We'll talk to him together. You have information he needs. Bellamy he has to know who wants him dead." I paused for a moment, but not long enough for him to answer and said, "And I'm not sure about how things are going to go for all of us when the others from the Arc come down." It was a little out of nowhere, but I felt like I needed to confide that nagging thought in someone.

Bellamy looked at me for a long moment. I think he was making up his mind about what he wanted to do. Finally he said, "Okay I'll talk to him, but what do you mean you're not sure about how things will go for all of us?"

I was a little surprised, he actually agreed to do it. I think he really wanted to, he just needed to be held accountable.

"I don't know, I just think there is a lot we need to consider. A commander of the guard blackmailed you into trying to kill Jaha, so who else is corrupt? The whole guard? Half of them? If they are willing to take out Jaha what will they be willing to do to all of us? We have a lot to consider, that's all I'm saying for now." I said.

Bellamy looked like he was taking what I said seriously, more than likely the same thoughts had already crossed his mind. Then almost out of nowhere it started to down pour.

The rain was cold, and so heavy it sounded almost thunderous. It was starting to get late, and it only took a few minutes for us to get completely soaked. The only upside was that I felt like I was getting a thorough shower.

Bellamy grabbed my hand and said, "Come on we've got to get back to camp, or we're going to freeze out here." He was right I was already really cold.

We took a few steps then stopped. Bellamy was looking around. I realized it too, we were lost. I'm not sure how far we had run during our chase, and I started us off in an unfamiliar direction. I had no idea which way to go, and we couldn't see the sun to give us an ideas.

"We're lost, which way should we try?" I shouted over the rain.

Bellamy looked really pissed again, he was probably reminding himself why he was stuck out here in the first place.

Bellamy said, "Come on, let's try this way." He tugged at my hand and we jogged for what felt longer than I think it was, but the cold and rain was really starting to sink in. I felt cold all the way to the bone, and was shivering so hard my teeth were chattering.

We landed at a clearing. At first it was hard to tell, but through the rain I could make out the ruins of some sort of structure. Bellamy lead me into the clearing and said, "There might be somewhere in here we can get cover, it doesn't look like there is any sign of Grounders here either."

I was too cold and tired to say anything, so I just nodded in agreement. We had only gone a few yards out into the clearing when we stepped on what sounded like hollow metal. We both stopped and started clearing away grass and debris. There was two double doors that looked like a cellar. Bellamy pulled at them, but they didn't budge.

I yelled through the rain, "Use your axe." Bellamy grabbed it and gave it a few whacks. He tried it again, and it opened. We both went down.

There wasn't much light and neither of us came on this trip prepared. There were a few bins, and we started going through them. Bellamy found some emergency glow sticks and broke them. They still worked, well we had some light at least. He closed the doors and shoved a metal bar through the handles to lock it.

With the dim light of the glow sticks we could get a little better look around. Wow, it was gross. Everything was covered in dust and cobwebs. The smell wasn't really all that pleasant either. It smelled musky and wet, but it was better than being in the cold rain.

Bellamy said, "Let's look around, there could still be some supplies here."

I simply said, "Okay." We started going through the stacks of random bins. Most where all empty, and the others just had rotten goods in them.

"I found some blankets, and some shirts, come grab this bin, let's see if there is a decent place to make a bed." Bellamy said.

I went over and grabbed a bin. I was shaking so bad I could barely walk over to him let alone carry the bin, but I did it. We made our way further back into the bunker until we reached the very back. There was a dry corner that didn't look completely disgusting, and we set the bins down over there.

Without saying anything Bellamy pulled out some blankets and laid them down, there was a whole bin full and they looked clean. Then he grabbed a shirt and tossed it to me.

"Here put this on, you need to get out of your wet clothes you're hypothermic." Bellamy said.

I looked at the shirt. It was just a simple white V-neck shirt, probably a standard military issue. There was no way I was going to wear just this. He was crazy. "No." I said throwing the shirt back at him. Satisfyingly it hit him in the side of the face.

Bellamy grimaced saying, "This isn't the time to play the Princess, put the shirt on or you're going to freeze." He threw the shirt back at me. Then he started to pull off his jacket, then his shirt, yep he was undressing. Despite how cold I was I somehow still managed to blush a little. It was really awkward, but I couldn't help but look. As much as he pissed me off I had to admit that he was particularly easy on the eyes. He was tall and lean, but his body was so well defined. His skin looked really smooth. My eyes were wandering across his chest, then his arms, his arms looked strong. I knew from experience that they were. My eyes kept wandering up his neck, then his jaw, then his eyes, and they met mine. I shook my head a bit. What was I thinking? It's Bellamy. I rolled my eyes, mostly at myself but he didn't need to know that.

"Enjoying the view?" He asked cockily as he took off his pants. They were the last thing to go thankfully. I couldn't help but blush at what he said.

"No I'm not enjoying it." I said. It was a lame comeback, and probably not very convincing but it was all I could muster up in this state.

I knew I had to change, he was right again. I would freeze if I didn't get out of the wet clothes and get warm. That bastard.

"Turn around, just because you like to put on a show doesn't mean I do." I said.

Bellamy smirked and said. "You are enjoying it aren't you?"

The blush was back, thankfully it was dark in here and he probably couldn't see it. "Seriously Bellamy just turn around." I said with almost a hint of desperation in my voice. Since I had made my mind up that I had to get out of the wet clothes I was almost aching to get them off. He turned around and looked at the wall.

As soon as he did I started peeling off my shirt, then boots and pants. I took off everything but my underwear, and quickly slipped on the shirt.

"Are you done yet?" Bellamy asked.

"Yeah I'm done." I quietly snapped.

"Good then get over here, and let's get some rest." Bellamy said as if that was what I was obviously going to do.

"What do you mean _get over here_?" I mocked him through my chattering teeth.

"Seriously Princess? You can barely speak your teeth are chattering so badly. We'll stay warm enough if we huddle together and get under the blankets. So just like I said get over here." Bellamy said with a blunt tone.

I gave in. I was just too tired to argue anymore, and I hesitantly walked over to him. He laid down first and grabbed my wrist and pulled me with him. I was too tired to fight, so I just went with it. He spread out the other blankets over us and laid back. I laid back too. I was still shaking so bad. Then I felt his hand wrap around my waist, and before I could protest he pulled me close to him. We were on our sides and my back was to his chest. I was about to give a little fight when the warmth of his body washed over me. I was still shaking, and his fingertips were still cold, but his chest was like my own personal heater. I didn't say anything for what felt like a long while, and my shivering started to slow. My body began to relax from the tension of being so cold, and I was suddenly more aware of him. His face was pressed into the back of my neck, and I could feel his warm breath there. It was sort of like a lullaby. The rhythm was soothing. His legs where wrapped up in mine, and it felt almost like we were tangled together. A thought crossed my mind that I've never been this close to someone before. Finn and I had our time together, but we didn't have the time to lay close not like this. It was nice there were no expectations just comfort, and warmth. I felt safe. I don't think I have felt safe since we landed here. I felt myself drift off to sleep.


	2. Don't Leave Me Tongue Tied

**A/N. So I am going to keep going with this story, but it will probably take me a little longer to get chapters up. I'm working on an Eric/OC Divergent story that is my main focus right now, but I still really like this story too. I hope you like it. This is a revised version of the original chapter I had up before. I wanted to make this more of a slow burn, and I changed my mind about how I wanted things to go with this story, so here it is. Thank you for your reviews, favorites, and follows. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own The 100. **

**Don't Leave Me Tongue Tied**

I was warm. I was gripping soft blankets, and I snuggled my face into them. I was barley awake, and it took me a few moments before I began to recall where I was…and who was next to me. At first I wasn't completely unsure that this was all a dream, and I was back on the Arc, but just then Bellamy began nuzzling the back of my neck.

I swallowed hard. Nope it was real, all of it. Okay that was enough, we were warm again, and I didn't need to be this close anymore.

"Bellamy wake up." I said while pulling at the arm that was still wrapped around my waist. He didn't move or make a sound. It was like I was caught in a trap, his arm was unmovable. I honestly didn't know how he could be so strong in his sleep. I tried to twist my way around towards him, that didn't work too well, I only made it about half way.

"Seriously Bellamy wake up!" I said louder. I could almost reach his face with one of my hands, and I pathetically slapped at his face. He started to stir. Yes it was working, I slapped more franticly.

"Clarke! What is your problem? Stop." Bellamy grunted groggily, and flopped me back over on my side. I squeaked a little as he did it. He had hit a ticklish spot on my side, and I was back where I had started. I laid there for a moment plotting my next attempt to wake him.

"Bellamy!" I yelled. He must have not been expecting that because he almost jumped, and it gave me just long enough to get free of his arm. Victory! I was out, and I wasn't going to waste time getting out of his reach. I stood up and started looking for my clothes. I had laid them across some shelves last night. They were still just a little damp, but I could live with that. He rubbed his face a little where I had slapped him, and looked like he was trying to compose himself.

"Why did you slap me?" He asked. I just gave him a look that said _really_?

"You wouldn't let me go." I answered simply. "Now turn around so I can get dressed I ordered. He rolled his eyes, but did as I asked. He rolled over onto his stomach, and stared at the wall. I quickly got dressed. "I'm done." I said when I was finished. He rolled back over and got up making a twirling motion with his hand for me to turn around. He didn't say anything, but the whole way he did it dripped with sarcasm. I just turned around.

When he was done he started packing the blankets up. It only took him a few minutes and when he was done he asked, "You ready to try and find our way back to camp?"

"Yeah I'm ready, I'm not sure how long we slept, so who knows what time it is." I answered him. He nodded at me, and headed for the door. I followed.

We made our way back out into the open, the rain had stopped and the sun was out. The air was still a little cool, and it seemed to be still early morning. Bellamy carried the bundle of blankets and the few shirts we had found. I was grateful for that. We had slept well, but I was still tired from the previous day's events.

I was following close behind Bellamy as we made our way through the woods. We hadn't said much other than suggestions about which direction to keep going in. My mind drifted as we walked in our silence. I thought about last night. I thought about Bellamy. I couldn't figure him out sometimes. Maybe it was just the situation we were in. Who knew? It was Bellamy, who cared…right? Then I thought about Finn. I had completely lost it yesterday, but after I did I felt better somehow. I still dreaded seeing him, and dealing with the whole situation.

I walked right into the back of Bellamy. I hadn't noticed that he had stopped. "Sorry." I said sheepishly.

He didn't seem to care and instead said, "Look there is the trail back to camp, come on it's not far." I felt both relieved and disappointed. There would be so much to deal with once we got back. I knew we needed to talk about it so I just jumped right in and said, "I think when we get back after we have something to eat we should talk to Jaha right away." I was walking beside him now and watched carefully for his reaction. He didn't look angry and said, "Okay, we can talk to him after we eat something." He didn't put up a fight and seemed to still be on board with the idea.

"Are you going to talk to your mom?" He asked simply, there was no edge in his tone. "Yes. When we are done talking to Jaha I will ask him to let me speak to my mom." I said quietly. We were both in agreement so I left the conversation at that.

It didn't take long for us to make it back to camp after finding the trail, and everyone was relieved to see us. We both headed off on our own ways to find something to eat and chat with people about what had happened last night. I gave the short and simple version of the story, and it seemed that Bellamy was doing the same.

Jasper brought me something to eat, and I scarfed it down in no time. I hadn't even realized how hungry I was until I had food in front of me. Then I sought out Raven. I needed to check on Finn and see how he was doing. I found her outside of his tent. They had moved him into there.

I gave a small smile as I approached her and said, "Hey, how is he?" She gave me a small pursed lip smile in return and said, "He seems to be doing good, he hasn't had a fever, and the wound looks good. We made him drink the seaweed tea, and I've been changing his bandages." I smiled again and said, "Good, that sounds really good." I stood there feeling awkward. I didn't know what else to say, Finn seemed to be doing fine. Then, Finn called out from inside the tent, "Clarke?" Damn. I almost got away without talking to him.

I walked into the tent and said, "Yeah, I'm here. How are you feeling?" His eyes where bright and he smiled at me as he said, "Good thanks to you." I mustered up a humble smile and said, "I had help, I couldn't have done it without Raven." He just laid there smiling up at me, and reached for my hand. I felt my brows furrow. How could he look at me like that? How could he want to hold my hand? Like that was an okay thing to do. His smile faded. "I'm glad you're doing well. I have to go take care of some things with Bellamy." I said bluntly trying my best to cover my anger. His expression grew stiff as he asked, "What do you need to take care of with Bellamy?" I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "We need to talk to Jaha. I have to go, I'll check on you later." I said as I quickly walked out before he could say anything else.

Raven had set up video communication in a tent just outside the drop ship. She helped me get set up to talk to Jaha. I just needed to get Bellamy, hopefully he hadn't skipped camp. I made my way to his tent, and found him inside laying on his bed staring off. "Hey, I have Jaha waiting, we need to go." I said. He looked at me with a nod and got up. We walked to the communication tent in silence, I could feel the tension almost radiating off of him. I was nervous too. I had talked him into this, and if it didn't go well I was going to have a lot to deal with.

We walked into the tent, and sat down. Jaha was waiting for us.

It had been just over a week since we had spoken with Jaha and my mom. It went smoother than I had anticipated. Jaha pardoned Bellamy. He was reluctant at first, but he needed to know who had wanted him dead. That uneasy feeling came over me as I thought about what was going on up on the Arc. I still couldn't shake the feeling that once the first drop ship came down we might have more trouble on our hands than with just the grounders. Bellamy hadn't said much about any of it, but I could tell that he was relieved about being pardoned. As for what would happen when the first drop ship came, I couldn't tell what he thought. He was still his usual self, but it seemed like some of the edge was gone.

We had also gotten the camp fairly organized. We assigned various jobs to everyone, and things were running much smoother. We had food, and clean water stored up. We had also began making spears and bows and arrows. We wanted to be more prepared if the grounders made an attack, so far we hadn't had any problems with them. I hoped it stayed that way. We needed to think about looking for a more permanent place to stay. We had made our camp next to the drop ship just because it's where we landed, it didn't mean that this was the best place to stay. I needed to talk to Bellamy about it, but I was procrastinating. Things had been running so well, and I didn't want start a potential fight.

Finn was doing much better, and was up and around now. I was doing my best to keep any interaction with him to a minimum. Still he kept trying to find ways to talk with me, or even worse be alone with me. I've been unsure what to do, I thought that I had made it clear that whatever was between us was done. When Raven wasn't around though he still acted like there was a chance for there to be something between us. Just the thought of it made my skin crawl. I had been laying in my bed for a while now, and that last thought made me want some fresh air. I was hungry too, everyone else had probably eaten by now.

I wandered out of my tent and headed for the main fire pit of our camp, we always kept food there. I could find something to eat, and warm up by the fire a little. Twilight was just setting in, and it was getting colder. As I was walking through camp I noticed that people seemed to be in a rather boisterous mood. A few people looked like they were playing tag. That seemed a little strange, but I shrugged it off.

Finn was standing near one of the rations trunks that I had been headed for. Damn. I had been successful in avoiding him the whole day until now. I stopped and debated for a moment about how hungry I was, and if it was really worth it. I was hungry. Stupid stomach, you always win.

I walked up to the trunk without looking him in the face. I grabbed the first thing I saw, which was some dried meat. Yes, I was glad it wasn't full of just nuts. I was about to walk over to the fire pit when Finn said, "Hey, I haven't seen you all day. I thought you would come check on me?" I took an angry bite of my jerky. The way he said it in that simpering tone, made me want to kick him in the nee…or somewhere more tender.

I looked at him doing my best to mute the anger I was feeling and said, "Yeah, I was pretty busy today, but really I don't think I need to check on anymore. It's healed up really well, and you have Raven. She can look at it for you." I walked over to the fire pit, and grumpily ate my jerky.

Octavia came and stood beside me, she was eating berries, and she didn't say anything for a long time. I finished my meat, and she offered me a few of her berries. I took a few and ate them. Berries were wonderful, they were sweet and tart at the same time. They were one of my favorite Earth foods so far, a close second was mint leaves. Mint and berries thankfully grew abundantly here, and they tasted amazing together too.

Finally Octavia said, "Is Monty talking to a pinecone over there?" I hadn't been paying attention, and looked over at Monty who was standing on the opposite side of the fire. He did look like he was talking to a pinecone. "Umm I think so, maybe he had a little too much moonshine." I said with a shrug.

Jasper came running out of nowhere up to Octavia, and grabbed her by the shoulders. He looked frantic and said in a hurried whisper. "Grounders, grounders are in the camp! They are going to get us." Octavia and I looked at each other with a mixture of surprise and fear. Octavia grabbed Jasper's hands and asked, "Where are they? Where are the grounders at?" Jasper raised a finger to his lips making a shhhh gesture before pointing just to the side of Monty, who still stood just across the fire from us. Octavia and I looked at each other confused. Jasper then said still in a hushed whisper, "Right there, there is a grounder right there." He then pulled a hand full of nuts out of his pocket and nervously ate them.

I realized that Monty was also eating nuts, while he still talked to his pinecone. Seriously. I slapped the nuts out of Jaspers hand and said, "It's the nuts, their making them hallucinate, there's no grounders they are just high." Jasper looked so hurt that I slapped his nuts away. He was about to try and pick them up when Octavia stopped him. "I need my nuts." Jasper whimpered pathetically. Octavia rubbed his shoulder and said, "No, you can't have any more nuts, they are bad for you, and they attract grounders. You need to sit right here and be very still. Here hold this stick it makes you invisible to grounders." Jasper sat down on one of the long log benches we had placed around the fire pit, he sat there quietly looking sad, probably about his nuts.

Finn had still been standing nearby, and had overheard the whole nut conversation. "We might have a problem on our hands, almost everyone ate those nuts tonight with their meal." Finn said. That's why everyone seemed like they were in such a good mood. A fleeting thought crossed my mind, that maybe I should grab a big handful of those nuts and join them. I could run around dancing with handfuls of nuts, and leave all responsibility behind. Tempting as it was I restrained myself.

"Okay, we are going to have to do some damage control, and make sure no one tries anything too crazy. We should try and find anyone who isn't on the nuts, and get them to help. If we divide all of the nutters up into groups we can keep tabs on everyone." I said. It was a decent plan, I think it could work. Thankfully Finn and Octavia agreed without comment, and we went to work informing and recruiting anyone we could find that hadn't eaten the nuts.

Only about a third of us were of sound mind. It wasn't a lot, but it could keep things relatively under control. We started assigning teams of about three people to watch groups of about six nutters. Finn, Octavia, and I took Jasper, Monty, Raven, and Monroe. Our group was a little small, but the others seemed to be keeping things under control. Monty was still carrying on an in depth conversation with his pinecone, Jasper was glued to his seat clutching his stick while still muttering about his nuts, Monroe was cuddling and stroking a pack like it was baby, and Raven was trying to build an antigravity chamber out of sticks for Finn. We kept them wrangled near the fire, so we could keep a close eye on them. They were all out of their minds, but reasonably calm.

"How long do you think it will take to wear off?" Octavia asked.

Finn answered, "I'm guessing it's going to take a while, they burned through most of the stock pile we had. Once they started eating them they couldn't stop."

Octavia rolled her eyes and said, "Great so we're probably going to be stuck here playing baby sitter for half the night."

She captured my thoughts exactly. I suddenly realized that Bellamy was unaccounted for. I didn't remember the last time I had seen him. "Hey, have any of you seen Bellamy?" I asked.

They all seemed to think about it for a moment before Octavia answered, "I think he went to go lay down after he ate." Somebody would need to go check on him, and I didn't mind being the one. I was getting tired of Finn staring at me, I think even Octavia was becoming annoyed with it.

"I'll go check his tent, hopefully he's sleeping it off." I said. Octavia nodded at me as she continued to poke the fire with a stick.

"I'll go with you." Finn said eagerly.

"No. I don't need you to come, you need to stay here and look after Raven." I said not trying to take any of the venom out of my tone.

It seemed that Finn was becoming more and more desperate as I tried to push farther away from him. I was just glad that Raven wasn't coherent to comprehend what he just did. Raven wasn't exactly my favorite person, but I really did believe that she didn't deserve how Finn was handling the situation. I knew how it was hurting me, I couldn't imagine what it was doing to her. When I reminded myself of that, I felt a little more forgiving of the harsh looks I usually got from her. Finn was a jack-face butthole.

Bellamy's tent wasn't too far from where the fire pit was, and it didn't take me long to get there. I peeked inside of his tent. Nothing. He wasn't there, great. I was really hoping he would be asleep, but now I was probably about ready to embark on a wild goose chase instead. I stood there for a moment looking around trying to decide which direction I should look in first, but before I could make up my mind Bellamy came walking out from behind a tent a few yards away. I felt relieved, no goose chase for me. He looked normal enough, maybe he was fine. He saw me when I saw him, and started heading my way.

"Hey, I was just coming to check on you, most of the camp is high on hallucinogenic nuts. We have everything under control right now. Finn, Octavia and I are watching Monty, Jasper, Monroe, and Raven by the fire pit. You can come over and help if you want." I explained as he made his way over to me.

Bellamy didn't say anything right away then when he got close he said, "I've been looking for you everywhere."

I shrugged and said, "I've been around, I was in my tent earlier…." I was cut off. Bellamy grabbed me by the waist and pulled me close as he went in for a kiss. Luckily I was quick and averted my lips, only he made contact with my neck instead. I'm not sure if it was the shock of what he was doing or the way his lips felt when they touched my neck, but my knee's nearly buckled under me.

I had to pull myself together. It took some effort to concentrate, his lips were so soft and warm, and everywhere they touched tingled.

"Bellamy what are you doing?" I finally managed to get out as I tried to push him back. My efforts were futile.

"I need to kiss you…I was looking everywhere for you…I have a plan…I'm going to build a tree house…and we're going to go…live in it." Bellamy mumbled. I momentarily questioned if I _had_ eaten any nuts, because running away and living in a tree house didn't sound like that bad of an idea at the moment. I shook that thought from my head.

I squealed. It was shrill and loud and I think I giggled a little at the end of it. Bellamy had nibbled on just the right part of my neck. It was unbearably ticklish. He smiled with a little laugh. I needed to pry myself away from him, and get him back to the fire pit, and I was debating on the best approach to doing that when I heard Finn's voice behind me yelling, "Get off her!"

Of course Finn would be the one to come looking for me. He was on us quicker than I expected, and tried to push Bellamy away. Bellamy stopped his attempts to kiss me, but kept one arm around my waist while he shoved back at Finn.

Boys.

I had to stop this before Finn got hurt. He was doing better but he was in no shape for a fight. "Finn stop! Bellamy ate the nuts. He doesn't know what he's doing right now." I yelled.

"So that makes it okay for him to hurt you?!" Finn yelled back. I rolled my eyes.

"He didn't hurt me, he just touched a spot that was really ticklish." I explained. Finn's face fell.

"You're really just going to let him do whatever he wants then?" Finn asked with hurt in his tone. Honestly? Is that really what he thought of me? I was really beginning to wonder where his brain was half the time.

"No. I'm not going to just _let_ him do whatever he wants. I'm going to take him back with the others, where we can watch them until they sober up." I said making no effort to hide my exasperation.

I grabbed the hand that Bellamy had wrapped around my waist, and started leading him to the fire pit. He didn't put up a fight, and followed close beside me. I didn't look back, but I knew Finn was following behind us. We got back to the fire pit, and the others were all still in pretty much the same place as when I had left.

"You found him." Octavia said.

"Yeah I found him alright, he ate the nuts. He wants to run away and build me a tree house." I said with a little snort.

Octavia laughed softly and said, "Bellamy would always tell me stories when I was little about living in a tree house." Octavia smiled softly as she seemed to be reminiscing.

"Well…um that's not the only thing, he keeps insisting on…umm trying to kiss me." I said as I began to blush again. I didn't really need to even say it because Bellamy was wrapped around me again trying to kiss my neck. This time he was behind me with his arms around my waist, and his face nuzzled into my hair. He was so weird.

Octavia just smiled a fiendish grin and said, "I can see that." I was trying to untangle myself from Bellamy's arms again, so I could get him to sit down. It was kind of working, he was so persistent. Finally I managed to get him to sit.

"I'm not sure what to do with him, if I let him out of my sight he's going to go try to build a tree house." I said with a huff as Bellamy grabbed me, and pulled me onto his lap. Octavia laughed and said, "Yeah you're not going anywhere." She was enjoying my dismay too much.

Finn kept quiet, but glared at us from across the fire. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him. He was acting so childish. He looked like a spoiled little boy who wasn't getting his way. Truthfully Bellamy wasn't helping, the whole situation was just adding to the awkwardness of it all. We all sat for a while in silence, well if you didn't count Monty's pinecone conversation. Bellamy seemed contented for the moment with just holding me, I had slipped down just a little and was sitting on the bench now more between his legs then on his lap. He would touch my hair once in a while, and mutter here and there about how he would build the tree house.

It was a strange situation, but I couldn't help but enjoy it just a little in a weird way. It was Bellamy, but he was warm and soft, and I felt that relaxed safe feeling again. I was starting to get sleepy, and I began to lean back on him a little more. I didn't really mind the idea of falling asleep sitting here like this. His hands were just under the hem of my shirt gently rubbing my side and stomach.

"Hands!" I yelled too loud with an embarrassed giggle. That was too touchy feely for me.

I shouldn't have freaked out, it brought back Finn's attention. Octavia was almost having a giggle fit next to me, and that really didn't help. I think it only added to Finn's frustration. He eyed the two of us coldly.

"This is ridiculous, you need to get him off of you." Finn said angrily. I shook my head. I was too tired for this.

"I don't need to do anything, if I want to sit here with Bellamy I will." I retorted.

"You're telling me that you actually _want_ to be sitting with him like that?" Finn asked.

"Yes that's what I'm saying, I can handle Bellamy, and you really don't need to be concerned with anything that I do." I said with a cold tone. Finn shook his head and sat back down. Raven who was still working on her antigravity chamber must have decided to take a break, and sat next to Finn leaning her head on his shoulder. It seemed to calm him a little. I was grateful for that.

I wasn't sure what time it was, but I knew it was getting late. Octavia was drifting off and Jasper was already asleep slumped over on his stick. Monroe had passed out a while ago. Monty was still going strong, he was laying on his stomach with legs bent at the knee kicked up in the air laughing at something his pinecone had said. Raven had passed out on Finn's shoulder, and he was staring off into the fire.

Bellamy who had been quiet for a while rested his chin on my shoulder for a moment before kissing my cheek.

"Ouch!" I yelled. Finn had just thrown Monty's pinecone at my head. I think he was aiming for Bellamy, but missed. I couldn't take this anymore. Finn was acting crazy, I needed some time to myself to clear my head. The whole night had been so weird. Octavia was awake now, and I turned to her.

"I have to go, can you please watch Bellamy?" I asked. She seemed to understand my urgency to leave. I was standing now in front of Bellamy, and he was holding onto my waist. I took his hands and removed them. He started to stand, and I pushed him gently back down by the shoulders. "You have to stay here and tell Octavia about all of the tree house plans. Make sure you tell her every detail okay." I told him. That seemed to occupy his interest enough for me to slip away.

As I was walking away Finn started to say something, but I cut him off before he was even able to get it out. "No!" I said and stormed off for the back side of the camp. I was headed for my tent. Almost everyone was asleep. I stopped as I was almost near my tent. I ran my fingers through my hair. I felt like crying out of frustration, but I held it in. Things with Finn seemed to get worse every day. It had turned out to be such a long and weird night.

I was about to step into my tent when I felt someone's hand wrap around my mouth, and something cold against my neck.

"If you try and scream I'll cut you." A raspy voice said in my ear. My first thought was grounders, but there was something familiar about the voice. "Walk." The voice said pushing me toward the camp wall. It was very dark back here. We were at the edge of the camp, and no one was around. My attacker turned me around and pushed me hard against the wall, I could feel bits of rough bark dig into my back.

The light of the torches and fire pits didn't reach this far, and I only had the dim light of the moon to see my attackers face. I could still make him out though…It was Murphy.

"Surprised to see me Princess?" He drawled at me. He still held the knife to my throat. I didn't answer, I just stared at him. I was franticly trying to figure a way out of this. I had nothing to use as a weapon, and if I moved he would cut me. He was psychotic.

He trailed the knife back and forth across my throat and said, "Miss me? You know I've been watching you since the night you got me exiled, I've been just waiting for a chance to be _alone_ with you. I think if it wasn't for you Bellamy would have never thrown me out. I've been thinking if you're not around he'll come to his senses and let me back in." Murphy said as he dragged his knife across my collar bone, he let the blade scratch across my skin. I winced at the pain of if, but it still wasn't hard enough to draw blood. He was toying with me.

"What's wrong Princess you don't have anything to say? Say something!" He growled at me.

"Bellamy would never let you back in no matter what you do, if it wasn't for me he would have killed you that night." I said as calmly as I could manage. He stared at me for a long moment, and then smiled. "Oh he will, but not before I'm done with you." I could feel the panic begin flood my body. He must have seen it on my face. He smiled, and pressed the blade harder into my skin. I began to shake. I had to do something, I was not going to let him hurt me.

I was steeling myself for the courage to try and wrestle the knife from him when suddenly someone started pulling him away from me. I took my opportunity and punched him in the face as hard as I could. Ouch. Pain seared through my hand. That wasn't smart, his face was harder than I was expecting.

Murphy stumbled, and then took off running. He climbed the wall and disappeared into the night. My rescuer came closer, and I could see his face. It was Finn. I felt torn. I was grateful to be free from Murphy, but why did it have to be Finn.

"Thanks." I said. It was all I could say. As thankful as I was, I was still mad at him.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" He asked.

"I'm fine. He didn't hurt me. He didn't do anything." I said doing my best to keep my voice from wavering. I wasn't fine. I was scared, a psychotic jerk just attacked me. There was no way I was going to give even a hint of how I really felt away to Finn though, not if I could help it.

Finn came closer and tried to hug me. I pushed him away. "I said I'm fine… Just don't. Don't do that." He looked hurt at my rejection, but I just didn't have the energy to care. "We need to tell the others what just happened." I said as my teeth chattered a little. The cold and shock of what just happened was getting to me. I needed to sit down somewhere warm.

"Okay, let's go back to the fire pit. I came to get you because the others are coming down from their high. Their pretty much coherent again." Finn informed me. I nodded and started walking.

It felt like I couldn't walk fast enough. The moment the fire pit was in sight I almost broke out into a run. Bellamy spotted me immediately, and started heading toward me. I went straight for him. He pulled off his jacket wrapped it around me and asked, "What the hell happened?" He shot Finn a murderous glare.

I shook my head and said, "Finn didn't do anything, it was Murphy. He was here in the camp and he attacked me. He thinks that I'm to blame for his exile, and that if he takes me out you will let him back in." Bellamy's face tensed, I wasn't sure I had ever seen him look so angry.

"Octavia get Miller and tell him to gather the others, and tell them to bring their weapons." Bellamy ordered. He was going to form a hunting party. I couldn't let him do that. It was too dangerous. Grounders could be out there, and we couldn't handle another run in with them. Besides Murphy was long gone, and there was no way they were going to catch up with him in the dark.

"No! Bellamy you can't. You are never going to find him in the dark, and the grounders could be out there. We can't risk people's lives on the off chance that you find him." I pleaded with him. I gave him my most desperate look, which wasn't hard. I was feeling pretty desperate at the moment. I could tell he was thinking it over, his expression had softened just a little. "Please." I asked again. He was caving I could see it.

"Okay. We won't go tonight, but we still need to put up an extra guard." Bellamy conceded. He zipped up his jacket around me. "Stay here." He said looking at me before walking off in the direction I had come from. I didn't argue.

Everyone was awake and looking sober again. They all wanted to know exactly what had happened. I did my best to give them an account of what went down. Octavia had a look of disgust on her face as I told them everything. When I was done telling them explaining Monroe left to go inform the rest of what we were calling our Guard. She assured me that Murphy wouldn't get anywhere near me again. I was grateful for her support and reassurance.

Bellamy wasn't gone long. I looked up to see him nearing the fire pit with his arms full. He had all of my bedding and my pack. Basically the contents of my tent.

"What are you doing with all of my stuff?" I asked as he got close enough.

"You're staying with me until all of this gets straightened out, it's not safe for you to sleep alone at the back of the camp." Bellamy responded as he kept walking making his way straight to his tent.

Finn took that as his cue to weigh in on the subject and said, "No. She doesn't need to stay with you. She can come stay in Raven and I's tent." Raven gave him a look that conveyed something like you've lost your damn mind. Bellamy must have been as done with Finn as I was because he ignored what Finn had said.

"Finn there is no way I'm staying in your tent. I'm staying with Bellamy, and I'm not discussing it any further with you so don't bother with a retort." I said as I started to follow after Bellamy.

I could hear Raven as I walked away interrogating Finn about why he would insist on me staying with them. Good. Maybe she could talk some sense into him because I hadn't been getting anywhere in that department. I was so tired…and now that the shock of what happened was wearing off I was beginning to feel really insecure.

We reached Bellamy's tent and went in. He dropped my stuff on the opposite side of where his bed was, and started laying down my bedding. It wasn't much, just a few matts and one of the blankets from the bunker. He finished and said, "You should get some sleep, it's been a long night." I didn't say anything and just nodded.

Bellamy looked at me for a moment before he said, "Umm…about tonight. Everything is kind of fuzzy, but I think I said a lot of things…and I um…I was…I mean… I tried too…then…the tree…umm…when I was little...I" He was completely tongue tied. He was tripping over his own words and couldn't seem to get out anything coherent. I knew what he was trying to say, so I helped him out and said, "It's okay Bellamy, you couldn't control what you said and did. You get a free pass on this one, I'm not going to hold anything against you." He seemed to relax a little and gave me a smile. I wasn't sure if I was just tired or if there was a little hint of something in his eyes.

He bent down and grabbed something from his bed and tossed it to me. It was the shirt I wore when we were in the bunker. I thought that it had gotten lost when we made it back to camp.

"I keep forgetting to give it to you, but now you're here so…umm yeah. You should get some sleep." He said as he turned away, and pulled off his shirt.

"Thanks, I thought that I had lost it." I said simply. I wasn't really sure how to respond. Why had he kept it, and why was it in his bed? He had finished undressing, and was crawling under his blankets. "Don't look." I ordered him. He covered his eyes with his arm. I quickly changed, and crawled into my bed. I was so tired. It had turned out to be an extremely odd night. I pulled my blankets up around my face, and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
